Melinda Halliwell
by Melinda Halliwell-Turner
Summary: Melinda shows up at the manor where she used to live hold her baby girl ,Phoenix after three years.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed

"Melinda Halliwell"

By:J.C Tanoury

Authors note:This is my first charmed fic.So I don't if its going to be good or not and this is where Wyatt is about 16 and Chris is around 15.So tell me what you thing after you read this chapter.Oh yea the only characters that shows up in this chapter are:Piper,Phoebe,Dex,Isabella,Jennifer,Melinda, and Phoenix.

Disclaimer:I do not own Piper,Phoebe,Paige,Leo,Dex,Henry,Wyatt,Chris...I do own Melinda Halliwell ,Isabella Halliwell ,Jennifer Halliwell ,Eric Hawthorne , Ricky Tanner and Phoenix Hawthorne

Summary

Melinda shows up at the manor where she used to live hold her baby girl ,Phoenix after three years.

**Chapter 1**

Piper walks to the manor door to find that her niece that hadn't been seen for three darn years is standing on the front porch holding a six month old baby girl.Her niece looked a little taller with jet black hair blonde highlights.Her niece could be seen wearing a black skirt and a white top.Her niece also could be seen wearing high heels.

"What brings you back to the manor?"Piper askeds Melinda.

"I missed my family and kept saying to myself I shouldn't have ran away."said Melinda.

"You made your mother worried sick about you."said Piper.

"I know and I'm sorry."said Melinda.

"Don't tell that to me tell that do ur mom and dad."saids Piper as Phoebe and Dex walks downstairs and notices Melinda at the door.

"One that guy my moms married to isn't my father this is why I ran away in the first place...second I'm taking it I'm unwanted here."said Melinda.

"Your never unwanted here and whos that?."said Phoebe as she walks towards her daugther that she had with Cole.

"I'm so sorry for running away and this is Phoenix your grand daugther."said Melinda.

"I know you are...My what?"said Phoebe as Piper walks into the when when Isabella walks down the stairs holding her little sisters hand.

"Your grand daugther."said Melinda.

"Are you too young to have a daugther?"says Dex walking towards them.

"Dex! whats her name?" said Phoebe.

"Sorry,but she is."says Dex.

"Her name is Phoenix Isabella Halliwell-Hawthorne."says Melinda.

Melinda was still standing on the porch when she seen Isabella walk down the stairs with a young girl about three.She knew that Isabella is still mad her for leaving for she told her that shes running away and not to tell mom or Dex.

"Isabella missed you so much and thats Jennifer you other half sister,shes three now...why don't you come in and close the door behind you."said Phoebe noticing that Melinda is looking at them.

"Oh,I didn't know you pregnant with Jennifer."said Melinda.

"Because you ran away before your mom could of told you."said Dex

"Who's that mommy?"says Jennifer.

"No one,that you should know for she might run off like she did last time."says Isabella still mad at her half sister.

"Isabella! Jennifer this is you older sister,Melinda" said Phoebe.

"Ohhhh."said Jennifer.

"Then who's that shes holding?"said Isabella.

"Now thats yours and Jennifer's niece."said Phoebe.

"Isn't she to young to be a mother?"said Isabella.

"Isabella!"said Phoebe.

"Sorry but she is."says Isabella.

"Yes I know I'm to young to have a daugther andto be amother."said Melinda.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: If I didn't say this in chapter 1 I'm saying it now ...Melinda's 17(Phoebe and Cole's) ,Isabella's12(Phoebe and Dex's),Jennifer's 3(Phoebe and Dex's),Phoenix is 6 months old(Melinda and Eric's),Eric's 20(the source),Ricky's 18(sources right handman).I hope this one is as good as chapter 1.

**Chapter 2**

It was about an hour later since Melinda came to the Halliwell manor.Her mom and stepdad along with her half sisters talked in the livingroom while Piper cooks dinner and the rest of the family are setting the table for dinner.

"So what did you do out there on the streets alone?" asked her sister Isabella.

"I wasn't on the streets for three years I was at the father of my baby's house" said Melinda.

"And who is Phoenix's father?"asked Phoebe,Dex,Isabella all at once.

"It's Eric Hawthorne."said Melinda.

"Oh have we met him yet?"asked Phoebe.

"No and you don't want too"said Melinda.

"And why not?"asked Phoebe.

"Because you won't like him"said Melinda.

"Ok"said Phoebe.

"Besides I don't think I want to be with him anymore"says Melinda.

"And ways that"asked Phoebe.

"I don't want to talk about it"said Melinda.

"Ok..then what do you want to talk about"asked Phoebe.

"I don't know"said Melinda as her Aunt Piper walks to them to say that dinners ready.

As Phoebe,Dex,Piper,Isabella,Jennifer,and Melinda,whos holding Phoenix walks to the dinner table and sits down.The food that Piper cooked are fried rice,steak,mash potatoes.

"Good food mom"said Wyatt.

"I argee with Wyatt"says Chris.

"Thank you Wyatt and Chris"said Piper.

"I missed your cookings Aunt Piper"said Melinda.

"I'm sure you did Melinda"said Piper.

"Look I'm sorry for running away from you guys"said Melinda.

"It's okay"said Everybody,but Isabella and Jennifer.

"Isabella come on I said I'm sorry"said Melinda.

"So"said Isabella.

"Isabella!"said Phoebe.

"Sorry,but she runs away and then comes back after three years with a baby girl"said Isabella.

Right after everyone ate their dinner and Isabella said what just said Eric flames into the manor where Melinda,Phoenix and the rest of the family are, Piper was in the kitchen washing the dirty dishes.

"Well hello there"said Eric.

"E-Eric w-what a-are y-you d-doing h-here?"asks Melinda.

"Oh don't be so stupid Melinda you know why I'm here."said Eric.

"I-I d-do?"asks Melinda.

"Yes you do Melinda."says Eric as couple of hisright handmanshimmers in.

Melinda sighs and takes a deep breath now knowing what Eric wants.She then looks at her baby girl Phoenix and looks at back to Eric.

"We're not coming home with you"said Melinda.

"Melinda you know you have no choice,but to come home with me"said Eric.

"Get out ofmy sister's and myhouse and take your right handman with you!"said Phoebe.

"I'm afraid I can't intil I get what I want and what I want you have."said Eric.

"And what would that be?"asks Phoebe.

"Your daugther and my daugther,you grand daugther."said Eric.

"You're not taking my daugther or my grand daguther."said Phoebe.

"Mom I can handle this myself although I did live with him for 16 months."said Melinda.

"As you wish Melinda,but I do think you shouldn't handle this yourself."said Phoebe.

"Are you going to come with me or what Melinda amd bring our daugther along too?"asked Eric.

"No we're not...we're staying here"said Melinda.

"Don't make me do something that I won't regret Melinda"said Eric.

"Eric we don't want to go back home with you."said Melinda.

"Oh Melinda how do you know whatour daugther wants?"asksEric walking towards Melinda.

"I just know ok."said Melinda.

"Let me hold my daugther Melinda." said Eric.

"As much I would want u I don't even if your her father because I know your going to take her away from me and I don't want that to happen."said Melinda.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry I could get this in sooner but I had to practice for my state testings.I hope you like this one.**

**Chapter 3**

"Melinda I know u want to come but your afraid to say it infront of your family"said Eric.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO YOUR BIG MANISON"yelled Melinda.

"Melinda if you don't want to come then hand me Phoenix and I'll take care of her" said Eric.

"No! your not taking Phoenix from me"said Melinda.

"Melinda you know you can't stop me from taking Phoenix"said Eric.

"Your right she can't but her aunts and me can"said Phoebe.

"I'm not scared of you and her aunts"said Eric.

"Well you will be if you don't get out"said Phoebe.

"Now now your sisters,youor your daugther can't stop me from taking Phoenix"Eric said to Phoebe.

"And who says"asks Phoebe.

"Me"said Eric.

"Mother please don't say anything else"said Melinda.

"Melinda if I don't he'll take your daugther away"said Phoebe.

"Don't you think I know that mom!"said Melinda.

Phoebe says nothing else and took the hint that she needs to back off so she walks to the her room while everyone else went to their room.So Melinda was now alone agruing with Eric about Phoenix.

"Melinda If you don't let me take Phoenix I'll broke my promise to you and hurt one of your family members"said Eric angrily.

"You won't dare hurt a family member of mine"said Melinda.

"I can and I well" said Eric.

For a second Melinda didn't say anything to Eric and by the what she looked Eric could tell she was thinking about what she should do.She also knew he would hurt one of her family members.Some here she was put under a spell for she didn't know what she was doing intil it was to late.She had gave her baby girl to Eric.

"You never said anything about putting me under a spell"said Melinda as she fall to the ground crying.

"I didn't have to...when I said I would hurt one of your family members...I knew for afact you wouldn't say a thing andI knew you were think about what you should do...so I said to myself why not say a spell to make Melinda give Phoenix to me..so I do and look Phoenix is in my arms"said Eric and with that he flames out with his demons.

Melinda just sat there crying when hertwo youngercousins,Wyatt and Chris came downstair to find her crying on the floor.

"Melinda whats wrong?" askedWyatt.

"I-I w-w-was p-p-put u-u-under a-a s-spell a-andb-b-before I-I k-k-knew i-i-it I-I h-h-had g-g-given P-P-Phoenix t-t-to E-E-Eric"said Melinda while crying.

"Chris go get Aunt Pheebs"said Wyatt.

"Why me"said Chris.

"Because I'm older than you"said Wyatt.

"Fine I'll go and get Aunt Pheebs"said Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Sorry I took so long I had computer problems.**

**Chapter 4**

When Chris walked upstairs he knocks on his Aunt Phoebe's door while Wyatt tries to comfort Melinda.

"Come in" said Phoebe.

"Aunt Phoebe...Melinda's crying in the living room and Wyatt is trying to comfort her"said Chris as he walks in.

"Why is she crying Chris?"asked Phoebe.

"She says that Eric put her under a spell to give Phoenix to him"said Chris.

"WHAT"said Phoebe.

"She says that Eric put her under a spell to give Phoenix to him"said Chris once more.

"I heard what you u said...how could he do that to Melinda"said Phoebe.

"I don't know Aunt Phoebe"said Chris.

"Come on lets go to Melinda and Wyatt are"said Phoebe.

"Ok Aunt Phoebe"said Chris.

Chris and Phoebe walks downstairs to where Melinda and Wyatt are.When Chris and Phoebe got there Piper,Pagie,Leo,Dex,Henry,Isabella,and Jennifer are all trying to comfort Melinda with Wyatt.

"Melinda are you going to be ok"asked Phoebe as she walks to her daugther.

"No I'm not going to be ok for Eric took my daugther away from me"says Melinda in tears.

"We'll get her back Melinda I promise"said Phoebe.

* * *

Eric's Manison

While Phoebe and the others comfort Melinda at the manor,Eric and his demons just returns to the manison.

"I want you to bring Phoenix to the nursery"Eric ordered Ricky.

"Yes sir"he says taking Phoenix from Eric.

When Ricky took Phoenix from Eric he walks to the nursery two doors down from the living room where they flamed or shimmered too.When he got to the nursery which the walks are painted black with purple carpets and a black crib.He then lays Phoenix in the crib,who fell asleep in his arms.He then walks out of the nursery and walks back to Eric.

"Now its most likely that Phoebe and her sisters will try and get Phoenix back for Melinda...so we need to stop that from happening."says Eric.


End file.
